Big Day
by Sexy n' Showing
Summary: About Edward and Bella after the wedding:
1. Edward's End of the Deal

**Edward's End of the Deal**

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen." He whispered softly in my ear. Edward's cold arms were holding me as we crossed the threshold into my new home.

"Please say it again." It was still amazing that I had gotten married this morning. The whole thing was a blur of faces with just Edward's actually sticking in my head for longer than a moment. We were staying at hes house for the night, hes family was out "camping" for the night, tomorrow Edward and I would go on our honeymoon. The honeymoon would consist of three days in hes bedroom, with lots of morphine, and three weeks in Alaska.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I love you Bella Cullen. I love you with all my heart, and I want to prove it to you. I don't want to pressure you, but perhaps it's time for me to finish my end of the deal." "There's no rush thoughif you want to wait I can wait"  
"Edward, no. I'm not waiting any longer." I was sticking to my decision. No matter how nervous I was. I was going to sleep with my husband and I was going to become hes alli not hes liability. "Edward, y9ou can't get out of this."

" I know that, but it was worth a try." He muttered that last part to only himself, but I heard anyway. I let him see my roll my eyes.

"Can you please bring me to your, I mean, our bedroom. Please," I whispered please so low and so slowly that I thought even he might miss it, but of course he didn't. Instead hes breathe became a little uneven, and he bolted with inhuman speed up the stairs. My wedding dress trailing behind us like a flag of perfection, or in hes case anyway.

We walded into the bedroom only to see Alice had left trails of herself all over the place. She had changed the golden bedsheets on Edward's bed for black. There were red rose petals all over the room and low music playing in the stereo. There were two boxes on the bed, one for him and one for me. He ripped the covers off the boxes only to find a pair of black silk boxers in one, and black laundrua in the other.

"Well this should be interesting." I stated with absolute pleasure. " NOw could you help me get this ridiculously heavy thing unzipped so that I can change into that." Edward hesitated then walked ober and unzipped the dress looded away and handed me the box.

"You know where the bathroom is."

"Oh stop. We're married now, I'm not leaving." To prove my point I shoved down the front of my dress. I had expected stiffness from him, because I was not wearing a bra. He was looking right at me and yet instead of pausing he attacked me.

As soon as I could blink I was in his arms and we were wrapped in the sheets.

Let's just say we weren't able to try on Alice's gifts until the nixt morning.


	2. The Last Supper

**Last Supper**

**Please review and every Wed. is when a new chapter will be out!!**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in the sheets with Edward next to me stroking my arm.

"Well apparently you don't have to make me a vampire." I said with a little shock. I was still not used to our nearness.

"I didn't do my best, I mean with the power that could crush your pelvis, I think we should wait for three lonely days. Even though it pains me." He said all this with a notable grimace on his face, but this only lasted for a moment before he moved up to press his cool lips to mine.

"That was refreshing. So how's that gonna happen today?"

"Carlisle is taking the week off and stole a bunch of morphine to easy the pain. Love, you know you don't have to do this for me. You don't have to do this." He looked worried, worried for me.

"I'm not stopping and neither are you. I want to do this, and not totally for you."

I just don't want you to regret your decision."

I kissed hem, "I won't if you won't." That was a challenge to hem, and I knew he would take it. "Huh, are you going to regret making me a vampire?" I was poking his chest with my finger to prove a point.

"I doubt it. Why, will you?"

Ignoring his question I said, "Prove it," and boy did he. He got this mischievous spark in his eyes, and then we were kissing. It was magical, one of the kisses that make you forget the difference between up and down, left and right, and good or bad.

"Edward, Bella! Are you here?"

"Well of course new family, we'll be sown in a minute." I spoke this in my regular voice, I knew they would hear it perfectly.

Not funny Emmett!" Edward roared down the stairs to them. "And no that isn't what we were doin, you nut job." in a whisper.

I grabbed an outfit from the top drawer of my mew dresser that I shared with Edward. I changed as he watched me from the bed. A look of amusement crossed his face.

"Are you amused?" I asked hem once I was fully clothed.

"Yes, actually. You can't imagine how long I've waited to see you without worrying about your virginity."

"Very funny."

"Well it's true."

"Like I said."

"Can't a man admire his wife for pleasure?"

"Well I guess. Are you ready to go introduce me to your family as Mrs. Bella Cullen?"

"Of course, my love. Let's go." He held out an arm to escort me down the stairs.

He escorted me to the living room where his whole family stood waiting for us. They smiled, and I blushed. "I'm sorry you guys." I said to them after I had hugged everybody.

"What for, my dear?" asked Esme.

"Well I guess now your stuck with me for all eternity." Emmett started laughing, laughing hard. Everybody else was grinning.

"Actually Bella, I feel bad for you," Carlisle said smoothly. "You're stuck with us."

Now I was laughing. "But I love you guys."

"The same as we love you." Alice put in. "So are you ready for my decoration plans for your room?"

Edward rolled his eyes. He probably knew all her plans. "We have to start by enlarging the room, and..." I cut her off.

"Edward didn't you tell them?" I asked hem suspiciously.

"We hadn't decided to make it final until last night."

"You still could have warned them." I mumbled grumpily. Alice marched off in a huff.

"Tell us what, Bella?" Esme was speaking very slowly, as if trying to hold her anger.

"Well, Mom, Dad," I had started referring to them as mom and dad shortly after the engagement, "We're not coming back. When we leave for Alaska we're never coming back to Forks. We're going to disappear and move to the mountains. So that I don't have to face my family as a vampire and I can learn to control my urges."

"They all looked dumbstruck. As if I had slapped them. That's when Edward stepped in. "It was my idea, don't blame her."

"We weren't Edward. You of all people should know that. I was just surprised, but okay then. We'll have the house packed and ready by the end of the week." Carlisle said this foreboding, as if begging anyone to disagree.

"Carlisle, I won't let you do this for me." I said plainly. "You could stay here."

"Nonsense. We won't make you go through a change this big without any girls to talk to." This surprised me, Rosalie had spoken. I'm glad she had finally accepted me.

"Exactly, Now Bella, are you ready for your last supper."


	3. For Eternity

**For Eternity**

**I'm writing this early because I won't be able to get on my account on Wed. Please Review.**

"What do you mean by last supper?" I asked Carlisle now thoroughly suspicious.

"Well today is your last full day as a human so it will be your last supper. Like in the bible."

"Oh, you are so clever. Now Edward what do you want to do, that will take only three hours, and will be thoroughly enjoyable?" I asking him slyly, toying with my blouse.

"Not a chance, Bella. Why don't we go see what Alice is up to in the dining room?"

"Okay, but you will regret your decision later." I started walking away switching my behind teasing him. Suddenly I was snared around the waist by two cold arms. He kissed me feircly, before we heard Emmett.

"What Emmett?" I said without talking my eyes away from Edward's.

"Well, Edward here was so preoccupied here, he didn't hear Esme thinking him to come into the next room." He was acting very smug, and grinning at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Okay, then let's go." I pushed him in the room where we were supposed to meet Esme.

"Surprise!" They caught me by so much surprise that I jumped in the air and I forgot to land on my feet. I landed on my rear end and flushed with embarrassment. Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing. I could tell everybody else was too.

"I will be so glad when that's over." I said with satisfaction. Edward got a dark glean in his eyes, and everybody else went quiet.

"What?" I was puzzled. They had all seemed so happy at the thought of me joining his family.

He took me in his arms and gently kissed my lips. I felt a slight pulsing in my abdomen. He heard my heart start to race at his touch. He laughed, "I love saving you."

We continued into the dining room gazing into each others eyes. "Surprise!" I just about jumped out of my skin, which, of course made Emmett laugh.

"What the hell is this!" I screamed at them. I don't like pranks.

"Relax Bella, it's just your last supper party." Alice said. She needed to make a party of everything didn't she.

"You didn't," I mumbled mor to myself than anyone. But of course she had, and boy did she ever. The dining room was filled with the fresh aroma of all my favorite foods. Their was spaghetti, chicken, and Chinese. She had probably a hundred candles lit and placed all over the room.

"You can't expect me to eat all this, Alice. I mean that's a whole chicken." I was panicked, what else could she possibly have up her sleeve. And trust me this is Alice we're talking about she definitely had something else up her sleeve.

"No, Bella, you don't have to eat it all. Alice is just the party girl, remember?" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"How could I forget?" Rosalie smirked, I had no doubt she and Alice had something planned, but what? That's when it hit me, since when did they have a projector and screen in their dining room.

Edward handed me a plate with a little bit of everything on it. I glared at him. I couldn't help it, by the glint in his eyes I knew that he knew what was about to happen.

Before I could object Alice flipped on the switch on the projector. A PowerPoint flashed to life on the screen in front of me.

The fist slide had a picture of Edward kissing me in his bedroom. Sneaky Alice and her beloved cameras. Words came up in front of our picture saying: Bella; our favorite human. I felt myself blush. For the next half hour my head was buried in Edward's shoulder while Alice, and Rosalie showed pictures and video clips of me falling, and making a foot of myself. It was pure torture.

Finally, when they got done with all that embarrassment, and I had eaten it was time.

Carlisle, Edward, and I made a walk up to Edward's and my room. I changed into a nightdress that Alice had bought for me while Carlisle got his pain medicine, and Edward got the bed ready.

Carlisle came back and gave me a small dose of morphine and I laid in the bed. Edward grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me once more trying to persuade me to not do this. I refused as usual and kissed him again. At the end of the kiss he nipped my lip.

The next thing I remember is an intense burning in my mouth.


	4. The Change

_Please review. I'm going to be at a Halloween Party tomorrow so that's why I'm posting this early. Wish me luck!! Also, there is a Sneak Peak at the 5__th__ Chapter at the end._

**EPOV**

I felt my teeth sink into her soft warm flesh and I was caught by the taste of her blood. I could only describe the intoxicating taste of her as chocolate to a pregnant woman.

I started to take in the warm blood at an alarming rate, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. Her voice was filled with the pain I had caused her. It was unbearable. Right then and there I vowed that I wouldn't leave her side until she awoke, and not much after that either.

I blocked out all the thoughts from my family. They were obviously trying to get my attention, but I ignored them. All I could do was hold my Bella, my beautiful Bella. I only had thoughts for her, the love of my life. The only one I could, or ever would love. And as long as she would have me I was hers.

I lay there in bed with my Bella. Holding her to my chest as if I would never let go and if I had my way I wouldn't for long.

I snuggled my head into her hair. I smelt her strawberry shampoo and the sweet smell of her blood. Even as I lay there I could sense her changing. I could feel her temperature steadily dropping, and the smell of her blood getting slowly fainter.

Bella murmured my name in her semi-unconscious state. It was always so hard to bear not knowing her every thought. Whether she liked it or not.

It would be hard to not watch her dream anymore. The one time I got a glimpse into her unedited thoughts was through her dream talk and I had just taken that away from myself.

Although I would take the exchange any day. For now I would be able to hod my sweet, beautiful tempting Bella forever. I would be able to love, catch, and adore her forever.

It was as if all my dreams and nightmares had come true at once.

Sure I could have my Bella forever, but I had also dammed her to hell.

It took me awhile to banish these thoughts from my mind. I wasn't sure if I believed that anymore. I mean, how could anything as sweet as Bella by dammed to hell?

**Sneak Peak**

"Edward?" I asked, I was so tired I was practically incoherent.

"Bella, your up!" And with that I was pulled into a bone crushing hug form the one man I love.

"Edward? I have a question." I was very worried about the answer to this question.

"Yes, my love." Edward said between the kisses that he was currently placing on my jaw line.

"What do I look like?"

_Sorry, she stopped there but we had to leave you hanging somewhere. Review, Review, Review. And if you want to know why she left you there e-mail mjrbooklvr that's her user name on fanfiction_


	5. A Series of Attacks

A Series of Attacks

**Thanks for the reviews! But if you want any more chapters than we need more reviews.**

"Edward?" I asked I was so tired I was practically incoherent.

"Bella, your up!" And with that I was pulled into a bone crushing hug from the one man I love.

"Edward? I have a question," I was very worried about the answer to this question.

"Yes, my love." Edward said between the kisses that he was currently placing on my jaw line.

"What do I look like?"

"Beautiful, as always." He stated it so surely that I had to laugh. "What?" This whole time his lips hadn't left my skin, until now that is. Now he was giving me a subtle glare that made me laugh even harder.

He was really pissed now. "Honey, I know that you think I'm beautiful, but I want to see what I look like as a relishing vampire." Along with the word he got a kiss, that extra treat made him relax a little.

He left in a flash and as quick as it used to take me to blink; he was back with a mirror. He lifted up the mirror slyly until I could see my face.

The woman looking back at me in that mirror was not me. It couldn't be me, or could it.

This beautiful woman had light reddish brown hair that was tousled like she had been asleep, but at the same time looked perfectly styled.

She had sharp features in her face. They were so sharp, in fact, that they looked like they could have sliced threw her own skin.

Her skin was so pale that it seemed to glow, and it also seemed so becoming on her. Like that was the color she was meant to be. Now tan like any normal person.

She was so beautiful and yet frightening. It looked like her perfectly white teeth would slice through you at any moment. But that wasn't the most frightening feature on her face. That award was left to her eyes.

Her eyes were red. A bright red. A blood red. They seemed like they could pierce into your mind and soul. They knew every one of you deepest and darkest secrets and thoughts. Yes, that was what scared people the most. That was the sign that she was a hunter, that she was the predator that people were bought up to fear. That was the sign that she was now a vampire.

I gasped. Edward laughed, and I fell out of bed. Edward laughed harder. I kicked his foot which was hanging off the bed. Edward groaned. He actually groaned.

"Oh my god! Edward are you okay?" I had totally forgotten about the inhuman strength and had kicked him really hard.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so, so, so sorry." I started sobbing. It was really weird, though, when no tears came.

"Oh, baby, it didn't hurt that bad. Bella, beautiful Bella, I was joking, it didn't actually hurt at all." I knew Edward's every voice pattern which also meant I knew he was holding back a laugh.

So I slapped him. Hard. As hard as I possibly could. This time it did hurt him.

"What the hell!" He screamed at me. I ignored him and walked out of the room, grinning like an idiot.

I walked sown the steps into the living room and saw a sight I was not going to forget. My whole family screaming out on the floor, in laughter.

Carlisle's head was hanging off the couch he was collapsed on. Esme was hanging on the door trying not to rip it off its hinges. Emmett looked like he was trying to eat the floor. Rosalie was shaking the window because she was leaning against it. Alice was holding onto the piano with all her might.

The funniest one to see though was Jasper. He was sitting in the middle of the floor. His face expression kept changing back and forth from anger, to uncontrollable laughter, then back to anger.

Gees, Edward must be really mad if he was able to upset Jasper more than five vampires to almost-to-the-point-of-peeing-their-pants vampires.

All of a sudden Emmett was standing, still shaking with laughter. He clapped me on the shoulder and said, or mor like yelled, "Way to go girl!" With that they all fell into a new fit of laughter, but this time I was right their with them.

**Remember to review, or there won't be any more chapters. By the way there is another story she is writing, called The First Steps, if you want to read it.**


	6. Naughty, Naughty

**Naughty, Naughty!**

**I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so it came out late. So Review, Review, Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**

BPOV

Emmett had the weirdest ways of putting things. Honestly, who said, "Way to go girl," these days.

I was laughing so hard that I started gasping for the air I no longer needed. What can I say old habits die hard.

I heard myself and I knew the others could here me, too. This made matters much worse, because it made us all laugh harder, which only made me make stranger noises.

The next thing I knew Edward was holding me and smacking my back. He must have thought I was choking.

"Edward! You're gonna break my spine! I swear I am not choking!"

He looked at me and examined my face to make sure I wasn't lying to him. In return I raised one of my eyebrows and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Then what happened?" He asked me seriously.

"Nothing really," I tried to sound innocent, but apparently I sounded much to innocent because he checked the minds of his family.

When he realized we had been laughing at him, he glared at them and stalked off to his room.

"I better go get him," I said to them, "really don't want him upset at the moment." I said and ran off before they could ask anymore.

Esme said a last word though, "Bella, dearest, the house is packed, so if you wouldn't mind rushing a little it would be appreciated. With that they all burst again. I just rolled my eyes in response.

When I got to our room, I knocked on the door. "Baby, may I come in?"

"Bella you should know this is your room by now, and for the millionth time you are always welcome wherever I am." Was his only response.

I opened the door, walked in, closed and locked the door for extra precaution. I could feel his eyes following every move I made.

It made me nervous so I ran with vampire speed to his arms and cuddled into his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" I whispered into the crook of his neck before kissing it softly.

"Of course," his breathes were becoming shorter now. "I wasn't even really mad, only embarrassed."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know a way you could make it up to me." He said seductively.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you anytime," but just as he went to kiss my lips; I jumped from his lap.

"Ugghh." Edward moaned.

"What? I want to try on my present." I told him.

I grabbed my box out of the drawer where I had seen them earlier. I turned to wink at Edward; then ran into our connected bathroom to change.

With my new hearing I could hear Edward changing in the bedroom. I quickly stripped and put on the black baby doll Alice had bought. Of course, it fit.

I looked and was shocked. The black contrasted perfectly with my new vampire pale skin. The lace showed so much skin if I was going to wear this for anyone but my husband, not that I would, I would feel like a slut.

I opened the door and peeked my head out to see Edward watching the door intently. His face lit up when he saw me. I smiled back and fully opened the door leaning against the door frame.

I swear that if he could have, Edward would be drooling! The look on his face was priceless.

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I moved so that I was straddling him.

I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear. I almost slipped and when Edward grabbed me to keep me from falling, he ended up grabbing my breasts. I gave a slight moan and whispered to him, "give it to me, Mr. Big mean vampire."

But you can't say that he gave it to me because in truth I gave it to him. Who knew that when you become a vampire you also become a little naughty.

**Remember to Review.**


	7. Get a Room

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed right away. I think this is almost the most I've gotten in that short of a time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephinie Meyer does, I don't even own this story, I'm just the publisher.**

**Get a Room!!**

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

"Will you two hurry it up in there? We don't have all year to move to Alaska. Especially since you guys are on your honeymoon!" Alice screamed at us through the door.

"Exactly Alice, we're on our Honeymoon!" I screamed back at her, I wasn't quite ready to stop yet. I had to say it, he really hadn't given it his all the first time.

"Oh, give it a rest!" She yelled again as she went down stairs to the car. I knew she wouldn't have disturbed us otherwise.

We were already packed so we quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. We went out to the Volvo.

As we got to the car I heard Emmett start a roar of applause. Edward turned to glare at him. I winked at Emmett and grabbed Edward's collar, to pull him into a kiss that he greedily accepted.

Jasper looked as if he was going to be sick, but only before he started kissing Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were laughing up a storm. I wanted to storm away, but there was one thing that stopped me: Esme and Carlisle.

They were looking at us so sweetly and adoringly. They still became so excited every time Edward and I kissed, touched, or smiled at each other.

It made me look up into Edward's eyes and wonder what great thing I had done to deserve such great gifts.

I kissed him again lightly trying to make him feel all the love I had for him.

"Oh get a room!" Shouted Jasper. Apparently he had felt it mor than I had thought he would.

But me being me wouldn't give up that easily. "Oh shut up Jasper. Because, if you recall we had one before your meddling wife interrupted." I snapped back at him.

They obviously all realized how mad I was because they all backed off. All I saw of the conversation after that was a few hidden smiles.

We got into the car and I turned on the radio. Since Edward had come back music didn't seem to torture me anymore. I started to sing to one of my favorite songs. It is called Fine with me by Little Big Town.

_Everybody's gonna go downtown_

_Same hang with the same old crowd_

_Talkin like it's just the greatest thing_

_you've ever seen_

_Tellen me that if I don't go _

_I'll be the one missin out_

_Yeah but I don't really think I'm gonna miss a thing_

_As for myself I've got _

_Somethin else in mind like_

_Chorus_

_Blue skies and Amber Sunshine_

_As far as I can see _

_Yeah It's just me and my sweet baby_

_And that's just fine with me_

_Lay me down in the tall green grass_

_be still and let the world go by_

_Baby let our minds wander like the river does _

_Or find a place where er can hide away_

_Where all we do is take our time_

_Makin life and lovin sweeter than it _

_ever was_

_take the whirlwind that life has been_

_And trad it in for the freedom of_

_Chorus_

_Every things comin up roses_

_Every things feelin right _

_we got the Nay sayer supposing _

It may not last

But Hey it just might

_Chorus_

I sang along with every word; my new and beautiful voice filling up the car with music.

Edward sat there watching me, a smile spreading from one ear to the next. "You have a beautiful voice." he commented. Lust filled his eyes as he looked at me.

I hid my face behind my hair not wanting to show him that I was embarrassed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that." He told me as he brushed my hair aside and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I pushed him off of me coyly. "Not until we get to Alaska!" E teased and we continued our way down the road.

The speeding didn't bother me anymore, because I was a vampire. So when I looked at the speedometer and saw we were going 120 mph all I could do was beg to go faster. He laughed at me, which made me box his ears for the second time that day.

What can I say, now that I knew I could make it sting it was hard to resist.


	8. Three Years Later

Three Years Later

First days.

You know how those are, right?

After three years of honing my vegetarian skills they have decided to let us start school again.

Why? I don't know. Honestly I prefer spending each and every day with Edward. My love.

"Honey?" I asked, he was downstairs playing x-box with Emmett. "Can I see you for a moment?"

I couldn't decide what to wear tomorrow. I knew we would already stick out in Crystal falls.

Oh yeah that's where we live now. It is in Montana near the Beartooth Mountains.

Anyways...

We were taking my chevy truck because it was the only car of ours that we would all fit into.

Edward opened the door suspiciously. Usually whenever we were alone I usually seduced him. It was so much fun to dazzle him after all the times he had dazzled me.

But this was not the time.

"Edward, stop being a baby! I need you to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

"Why aren't you asking Alice?" Why was he always so suspicious of me?

"Because," I said holding out the word, "she is hunting."

"Bella, we should go hunting before tomorrow, too." he added. He is so sweet always looking out for me.

"I went this morning already, you nincompoop. Now help me choose!"

**AN: Major Crisis!**

**I need ideas I don't know how to finish or continue this story! If you have any ideas on what to do or ideas for other stories, let mjrbooklvr know!**


	9. Bar joke

**Publisher's note: Sorry we haven't up-dated but she can't think of what to write. So, instead here's a joke.**

There was a guy who walked into the bar. There was a jar of money on the bar. It seemed not to belong to anyone so he asked the bar tender.

Man: what is this money for?

Bar tender: There is a horse out back and if you can get it to laugh you get the money.

So he went back and got the horse to laugh. He came up to the bar tender and said, "the horse is laughing." And won the money.

He came in the bar a week later and there was a jar of money on the bar.

Man: Now why's there a jar of money?

Bar tender: If you can make the horse cry you get the money.

The went in back and when he came back the horse was crying.

The bar tender: What did you do? I have to know, cause you were here one week and you made him laugh and now this week you make him cry.

Man: It's very depressing. The fist week I told him my dick is bigger than his and this week I showed him.

**I hope you like the joke. If you do, please review.**


End file.
